


Exit Wounds

by xLoveMx



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Karmy - Freeform, Threesome, kiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The threesome Karma had planned goes a slightly different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> The very first Karmy Oneshot I´ve ever wrote.

This was it. Amy still wasn´t quite sure how she had gotten into this whole mess, or maybe she did. It was just impossible to resist Karma, she just had to put on her pouty face and Amy´s resistance was crumbling like a house of cards, and things had just gotten worse ever since she had discovered her feelings for the other girl. It only made sense to say no to this, because having a threesome with your best friend, whom you are in love with, just so she can have sex with the boy she is in love with, was probably on top of the list of stupid things you could do in High School, or your life really. Amy held back a sigh as she glanced over at both Liam and Karma. Of course Karma had done a whole lot of research on this, and she had made Amy read the dossier, again,  but the tension and awkwardness in the room was still clearly there, and Amy knew that it was partly her fault. She just couldn´t imagine having sex with Liam Booker! He wasn´t even all that attractive, but she knew that this might have been her only chance to get this close to Karma ever again, even if it meant giving her virginity to Liam, at least partly.

The simple thought of that had her shuddering though and Amy took a deep breath before getting up from the bed. “I´m gonna…go to the bathroom real quick, uhm…touch up my make up and shit,” she excused herself, hoping that nobody had noticed her trembling hands or the rather desperate look on her face.

Amy almost slammed the door of the bathroom shut before she found herself leaning against the sink, her head hanging low and her breath going fast. What the fuck was she even doing here? She had seen a lot of fucked up things, living with her mother, and now Lauren, that wasn´t too uncommon, but this, this was just…wrong. She wanted to be with Karma so badly, but she couldn´t sacrifice herself for that, could she? “I should have just called Jasmine…” Amy mumbled, feeling her stomach twist. So maybe she wasn´t a lesbian, maybe she wasn´t heterosexual, it didn´t matter, what mattered was that she was in love with her best friend and locked away in a bathroom while Karma had probably already forgotten about her and was getting it on with Liam.

Amy felt her stomach twist again and to her own horror she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. This was just what she needed. She had spent hours on this fucking make up because she had no idea how to actually put on make up or eye shadow, but Karma had told her to look “seductive” and why on earth were there a billion different shades and make up types?

She knew she would have to pull herself together and get back out there, because otherwise there would be questions she couldn´t, and didn´t want to, answer, but how could she just go back there and pretend that nothing was wrong when she was feeling horrible inside? Amy couldn´t get her stomach to stop twisting and the simple thought of Karma not paying attention to her and just using her to sleep with Liam had her in tears again. This wasn´t what love was supposed to be about, this wasn´t how your _first_ love was supposed to be! There were supposed to be rainbows and butterflies and all that shit, because why couldn´t life, for once, be like the movies? Karma was using her, she had been using her this entire time and the worst part was: Amy had let her. She had been so desperate not to lose her best friend through all of this that she had been willing to do everything to keep her close.

The sudden realization, which should have probably come a long time ago, hit Amy like a bullet and she had to force herself to stay upright, her knuckles going white from holding on too tightly to the edge of the sink. This had to stop. She couldn´t keep doing this to herself. She should just leave and maybe call Jasmine, yes. She could do that. It wasn´t too late, Amy needed someone that was able to return her feelings, she couldn´t keep beating herself up over her feelings or calling Shane in the middle of the night because she didn´t have anywhere else to go. That thought caused another pang in her chest. Before all of this had happened, before Karma had come up with the stupidest idea of the century, and before she had gone and fallen in love with a douchebag, things had been fine. Karma had been the person Amy had been able to talk to whenever and about whatever had her worried, but the only thing that was really, really dragging her down was something she couldn´t talk to her best friend about, because it involved Karma herself.

Amy was suddenly finding it hard to breath and she looked over at the door one last time before her eyes moved towards the window. Fortunately the bathroom was on the ground floor, so she wouldn´t break something when she climbed out of that window. Karma had picked her up earlier, so she would have to walk, but that seemed less a struggle than to actually get back in there and pretend like nothing was wrong. “This is the right thing to do…” she mumbled to herself as she opened the window, her heart feeling like it was about to burst into a million pieces, but Amy knew that there was no way that she was going back in there, she had to move on and this was the first step.

It didn´t take long until she was out of window and standing outside the house, the light from Karma´s room upstairs casting shadows onto the grass. Amy took in a shaky breath and then turned around, running as fast as she could, too far gone already to hear the banging on the bathroom door and Karma calling out her name.


End file.
